The Challenge
by squeakypenguins17
Summary: This is the story version of the poems: 'Empty' and 'She Knows'. There is a challenge upon Aqua and Terra. They love each other but Aqua still loves Ventus as well more than Terra. But he is taken. How will the challenge be taken on?
1. Prologue

**This is the story form of the two poems: Empty and She Knows. after one of my reviews begged me to write a fic on these i decided to! Btw i am a big fan of listening to my reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Dont own Kingdom Hearts or its Characters!**

* * *

><p>3 loves<p>

3 people

3 challenges

2 people together

One winner

I love but cant be loved back. But she shows signs of interest can she love me?

I love 2, one makes me melt, one I think I could have a chance with. Which one?

What's happening, does a friend love me? No she knows I love another. Doesn't she?

This is the start of the challenge.

There is a love triangle.

But only two people have a chance.

Or do they?

One of them has to accept two main facts.

The two with a chance:

_**Terra**_

___**Aqua**_

_Will they win?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be a good fic i can tell! i will have the first real chap up tomorrow or friday. Btw this may change POV. between ven terra and aqua. but mainly terra and aqua. <strong>_  
><em>


	2. Let's Begin

**planned on this being up earlier. but i guess not. this week i will be updating most of my stories.**

**disclaimer: dont own anything**

* * *

><p>Terra POV.<p>

BANG! CLANG! SLANG!

This is sound Earthshaker (Terra's keyblade) made as it destroyed the surrounding unversed. They were annoying little pest. But I fought them off any way it was my job to keep my home safe. Also to protect _her_. _Not that she would have feelings more than friendship towards me. _I thought bluntly.

After all the unversed were destroyed I headed home. I arrived to see Ven outside with his girlfriend. She wasn't that bad looking at all. You could actually call her hot , but I wasn't about to say that in front of Ven. She had an innocent look in her eyes. But, man when she had a Keyblade in hand she was boss. She was a natural and Ven taught her everything she knew.

I liked her she was cool. Her flowing brown hair that reached her waist was in a high ponytail with and intricate bow in it. She looked good today. _Stop thinking about Ven's girlfriend!_ I told myself as I approached them both. "Hey Ven, what's up?" "Nothing much just been sitting out here waiting for Aqua to get back with Jasmine's armor." "Oh, cool so you want to do some training? The courtyard and surrounding areas are safe now that all the unversed are cleared out." I sounded like a damn military rookie reporting to a damn general. "Sure that would be fun!" Ven excitedly jumped to his feet in an instant and summoned Wayward Wind (Ven's Keyblade). Jasmine pulled him down and gave him a kiss. "For good luck." she whispered smiling. Ven beamed and returned the kiss.

I got out Earthshaker and we began. Ven charged at me quickly. But I dodged it quickly. He was fast really fast. And I was as slow as crap but it was still fair. Then out of no where Thornbite unversed surrounded us. We were in massive shock. We both jumped back to prepare to fight. I slashed at a whole group that was near me. They dodged and attacked Jasmine. I heard Ven cry out as they all surrounded her. They all flew back in a sudden burst of fire. (She was a strong magic user).

She smiled and Ven sighed in relief. We fought off the unversed until they were nothing but dust. We were all panting. "I'm sorry about that Ven. I swear I thought they were all gone!" "Nah, its fine Terra." Jasmine responded to my surprise. "We all make mistakes. And that was pretty fun!" she concluded with much enthusiasm. Another Thornbite appeared behind her and Ven cried out she stuck her Keyblade into the air and a lightning bolt struck down on it destroying it instantly. She smirked, "Don't worry I can take care of myself to _some_ extent Venny. I don't need you jumping on my back every three seconds." Ven smiled a, that's my girls smile and looked back at me.

"Well, lets get something to eat! I'm starving!" Ven said while rubbing his stomach. We all laughed as he ran into the house. Jasmine began to run after Ven but then stopped and turned to me. "Are you coming Terra?" "Yeah, I'll be in in a second." "Okay," she said and chased after her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>short but i had to get something up<strong>


	3. Journey to the graveyard

**ok this might be a confusing chapter, and the plot of this story is and alternate ending to birth by sleep were xenhort betrays them and vanitus runs instead. so just saying.**

* * *

><p>Aqua POV<p>

_Ugh, I can't believe I am doing this!_ I though angrily as I flew on Reinfell (Aqua's keyblade) in it glider form. I was bringing back Jasmine's armor. Even though I hated her guts I was still inclined to be nice to her. She was Ven's girlfriend and it would break Ven's heart if I was mean to her. I sighed; I loved Ven to the very core. Maybe even further than that. More than _she _ever could. I sighed again as I landed and hoped of off my keyblade and took off my armor. No one was outside at the moment but I did hear familiar footsteps. I turned around quickly and saw Master Eraqus standing behind me.

"Back so soon Aqua?" he asked. "Yes it didn't take too long Master Eraqus," I replied politely. "Well that is just fine, I recommend you head inside everyone is in there for lunch." he said and walked away. I headed inside to find Terra, Ven and Jasmine in the kitchen. "Aqua your back I made u some noodles!" Jasmine said eagerly. I looked down at the bowl as she held it out to me. _Just take it aqua Ven's watching_. I looked at her and put on my best fake smile. "Well thank you Jasmine!" I took the bowl and sat down at the last seat next to Ven. _Ha, _I though, _there are only three chairs and four people._

When she noticed this dilemma Ven jumped up and pulled her down on his lap. She smiled and my face silently dropped. "Aqua did you get my armor?" I looked up at her and nodded shoving a spoonful of noodles in my mouth. Terra looked at me and smiled, "Damn Aqua I didn't know you were that hungry." Jasmine giggled, "I guess my noodles are pretty good!" they all laughed and I just nodded. At the moment Master Eraqus walked in. "Well you guys seem to be enjoying yourselves," he said brightly. We all nodded. He continued, "I have a mission for you guys, I will explain more when you are done with lunch and," he looks over at me "when aqua is done engorging her self," he said smiling and walked out. Damn I must be a good actor I have convinced and the people and this room that I actually like Jasmine _and_ her noodles. After I finished we headed into the training room.

"Okay everyone, now that you are all here, I have a very important mission for you." he continues, "it will require you going to different worlds, the world in particular is the keyblade graveyard." we all gasped we were never allowed to go there, it was much to dangerous especially after Master Xenhort betrayed us and became something else. He nodded, "It is very dangerous I know, but I believe you are ready." I stepped up, "If it is as dangerous as you say sir, then does that mean Jasmine can't go?" "Yes, she will stay here," he replied to my relief, but just then Ven jumped up. "Why not, I can protect her! She really strong to I have taught her everything she knows!" Master Eraqus was surprised. "Well Ven since3 you feel very strongly about this, so I suppose she may go but on the first sign of trouble u bring her back immediately. Am I clear?" "Yes sir I understand." "Well now that, that is straightened out. You are going to figure out what is left of the graveyard and if Xenhort has fled or not. And if so who is there now because I have some suspicions that it is not as deserted as it seems." we all replied with a 'yes sir' and left.

I had never seen Ven lash out like that ever. It was a bring surprise. We all headed outside and transformed our keyblades into there glider forms as Jasmine stood back and put on her armor. Just as I was about to say something about her not having a glider when Ven swooped her up on his skateboard shaped glider. She held onto him as we all flew off. Once the keyblade graveyard was in sight we all nodded and landed. Terra got off his glider and cautiously looked around. Taking off his armor and we all did the same. I could tell Jasmine was nervous and I smirked but quickly whipped it off my face when Ven looked my way. "Let's split up,' Terra suggested, "we will cover more ground." "Your right, how about me and Terra and Jasmine and Aqua." Ven suggested. My eye widened, Ven really believed me and Jasmine were BFFs it was insane. I swallowed and smiled, "Yea that sounds like a plan!" "Okay lets go then," Terra said as him and Ven walked off and we went in the opposite direction. When we were about 100yrds From them, Jasmine jumped up and ran and gave Ven a kiss and then came back. "Sorry, had to give Ven a kiss for safety." I smiled like I understood completely.

Terra POV

We continue to walk and search for really any sign of life. After a while Ven spoke up, "Hey Terra can I tell you something really important." I rose an eyebrow wondering what it was. "Of course you can." "You have to promise not ton tell anyone especially not the girls okay, pinky promise?" I nodded and intwined my pinky with his.

"okay what is it?" he looked down at his feet, I am…BOOM!

We both jumped and looked at each other. And ran towards the sound. We saw a cloud of smoke as unversed swarmed around us. We whipped out our keyblades and took them out as we heard a wicked laugh and a scream.

"VEN HELP!" Ven immediately ran into the smoke and I pulled him back. "Ven no!" the smoke finally cleared and standing on top of a collapsed rock was Vanitus! Ven gasped and then fumed because in Vantis's arms he held Jasmine flailing and kicking. "Put me down!" she screamed. Vanitus laughed.

"She's mine Ventus!" he said as they both disappeared in a cloud of darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>hope u liked it! i would like some reviews to make sure people are reading!<strong>


	4. Author Note

TO ALL PEOPLE READING THIS!

I AM SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN AGES MY COMPUTER MESSED UP AND I MOVED!

BUT THE STORY AUTHOR IS BACK AND READY TO UPDATE!

ALLL MY SOTRIES WILL BE UPDATED WITH 3-5 NEW CHAPTERS!

THAT INCLUDES THIS ONE! I WILL HAVE ALL THIS IN STARTING ON NOV. 7 THREW 12TH! CAUSE THE 13TH IS MY BDAY!

YEAH! I HOPE YOUR EXCITED ;D


	5. One Bad Thing Leads To A Good One

Ven Pov.

I hiss as I punch the wall was my fault all my fault, if I had been there watching my baby instead of telling someone else to Jasmine would still be here. I crash down on the dry grass and closed my eyes, _you'll get her back Ventus_ my mind said trying to reason with me.

I sigh and roll over imagining her beside my with her long brown hair,I smile and softly rub the spot next to me. Then it hits me, instead of moping around I should be trying to devise I plan to find her! Get her back home! SO I can do what I always wanted.

I pull a small box out from my pocket and open it slowly looking at its contents. No one will even suspect it. I'm going to marry her and they'll all be surprised, but happy.

I just have to get her back. Now shoving the box back out of sight I hope up and turn around, only to run smack dab into Aqua or as her new title states. Master Aqua. I laugh to myself softly, considering I don't address her by her full title.

She smiles widely at me and gives me a hug, "Don't worry, we'll get her back." she says reassuringly. I smile and hug her back. "I hope so."

Aqua Pov.

I stand there as Ven hesitantly hugs me back. Despite what I said, I don't want Jasmine back, ever. Sounds selfish I know but, hey, I loved him first! I try to hold the hug as long as possible, its not often I get to get this kind of affection from Ventus.

He finally breaks the hug and stand there awkwardly for a moment. "How about we go out, ya know to eat somewhere maybe," I suggest. Against what I really hopped, he shakes his head. "Sorry, Aqua, I can't. We have to find Jamie before Vanitus does something horrible to her.

I frown but quickly nod, this is a once in a lifetime chance I have to do something anything. He can't find that girl. The best I can do is lie, "But Ven you know that we can't just find her out of the blue. He could have taken her anywhere and could be with would take forever and Master Eraquis doesn't want us to go to far and get ourselves in trouble."

"But i have got to try!" "I know you want to but, what if you go out, get yourself killed and she finally comes back and fins you dead?" He thinks about this for a moment and nods solemnly. Damn, I am a master of lying. They don't call me Master Aqua for nothing.

Later once we get a picnic basket and head out a little ways from the house onto the grass we sit down and eat. I have started to feel really bad about lying to him earlier. It was selfish of me, he loves her allot and I was just being jealous.

I sigh to myself and think for a moment, I should tell him the truth. But before I can even utter a word, his lips come crashing against mine full of passion. At first I am shocked beyond belief but then kiss him back just as eager.

Finally he breaks away gasping, me doing the same. I blush and wipe my mouth, waiting for him to say something, anything at all. Once he catches his breathe he starts to say something and deep down inside I'm praying it will be something along the lines of,_ Aqua I finally realized I'm in love with you,_ or_ Aqua forget Jasmine I want you to be mine._

But neither is what he says, "Sorry...I just, ya know feel so lonely and just forget it. It doesn't mean anything at all." With that he gets up and leaves without another word. Or even a simple goodbye. Inside I wanna cry, wanna scream, I do neither. Instead I lay there on the grass and silently cry.

"Aqua what's wrong," Terra asks worriedly. All I can do is run into his arms and cry. Just cry for everything, for me, myself, and I. Damn why am I being so self centered today!? That's probably why Ven will never love me.

Jasmine is all for the people, always nice to everyone and everything. Even me, when I treat her with as little respect as possible. I feel horrible honestly horrible. Terra softly rubs my back as I calm down.

"Sshh, it will be okay. Don't worry," he says cooing in my ear. I start to relax a bit and before either of us knows it we fall into a deep sleep, right there in the grass.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah I have Aqua acting pretty selfish in this story! You like selfish Aqua? Yay opr Nay? R&amp;R<strong>


	6. Meanwhile

Vanitus Pov.

YES! YES! I had finally done it. Finally got something that my stupid other half Ven cared about. It was just too easy! I carry her into the basment like room and toss her down on the hard floor.

She just regained consinous and I hope I didn't mess her up to badly. She was pretty after all, but first things first. I had to make her love me.

I laugh wickedly as I push Ven's poor girlfriend into the corner and kiss her. She screams against me and I hiss stepping on her foot, causing her to whine even more.

I groan and shove her to the ground, this is going to take forever! I need to break her! I think for a second and look back at her threw the cage bars. She is trying to pull her keyblade over towards her.

I smirk, I've got that thing sealed down, her futile attempts won't do anything. She will be mine, she just doesn't know it yet. I have to get revenge on my other half somehow.

I look at her, he picks nicely, although I would have picked someone a little, how do I say darker? I laugh to myself again, oh she was going to be dark alright.

I would just corrupt her heart with darkness, but I needed another pawn. Something more useful, since Xenhort coudn't take Terra there was only one left. Aqua, Master Aqua. She would be perfect, that would possible get all three of them here!

Talk about killing two birds with one stone, how about 3 birds with one! I smirk evilly in my satisfaction. Xenhort would be pleased.

I look over at Jasmine again sitting in the corner glaring at me. I glare right back, "If you looking at me that means you want something. Would you like me to come in there and help you with you needs?"

She looks at me disgusted and spits in my direction, "Well," I say, "If your going to act like that then someone needs to be taught some manners!"

He eyes widen and she scoots further into the corner as I move towards the door and open it. Her eyes wide with fear she looks up at me. This was going to be fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanitus is just horrible now isn't he?! Any oone guess the location I didn't give many hints but, hey here is one: It is in Kingdom Hearts 2<strong>


	7. Reality Check

Aqua Pov.

I woke up as I smelt fresh greenery and birds chirping around me and the Sun burning my eyes but most off all the aching in my back. "Ven.."I groan and sit up feeling wet grass all around me, I look down and jump back in surprise. "Terra!" I cry out not even remembering what happened last night. He jumps up and I slap him on accident before figuring out what had went down.

"Thank goodness I didn't do anything stupid, Ven will be my first," I mumble under my breath. I hear him sigh and face palm himself. "What?" I say irritated, "Nothing, just nothing, don't you think you should oh I don't know give up?"

I slap him again, this time not on accident. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" "Because! You never know! He might.." "He won't!" I am beyond mad at this point, I am boiling. "Yes he will just wait and see! I bet you ALL your Keyblades that in 30 days he will be head over heels for me no matter how I do it!" "It's a deal then!"

"Deal!" I shout back before stomping away angrily disturbing the peaceful aura of the early morning as I storm into the house and bring a sort of dimming to the atmosphere.

"Master Aqua is everything okay?" Master E asks me. (We call him Master E because it is a lot simpler than his full name). "Yes sir everything is fine, I will be able to resume training as normal," I struggle out through gritted teeth. He raises and eyebrow before shaking his head, "No, no, you are much to upset." He waves his finger back and forth, "Darkness easily corrupts those who are enraged." "So do not get engaged," I say finishing off the old over used metaphor as I try not to slam the fridge closed.

I sit down and start tearing at my health bar which causes Master E to shake his head in disapproval again but he says nothing. Not to much later Ven come stumbling into the kitchen, looking like he hasn't slept in days even though it has only been 24 hours. "Ven.." I start but he holds his hand up as if telling me to not saying anything.

I look down at my half eaten health bar deciding whether or not I want to keep going with this bet, seeing this is how bad it affects Ven. But no matter he will love me and not even think of her when I am done with him. I get a sudden spark of confidence and jump out of my seat and drag him along with me out the door. "Aqua what are you doing?!" I turn towards him and look at him sternly. "Stop your mopping Ventus there is nothing we can do now! Okay? deal with it."

Instead of the accepting his fate as I thought he would pull he went on a rampage, "You know what? I am starting to think you don't want Jasmine back! What is wrong with you! You are such a selfish and inconsiderate bitch!" And with that he storms off to the empty field where he summons his glider and takes off.

"Ven, Ven I didn't mean it like that! Come back!" I hurry to stop him he can get some serious road rage and I don't want him to do anything stupid. But before that I wondered, Who the hell opened that portal! "Terra!" I yell storming back towards the house. "Terra!" I cry out again circling the perimeter of the house only to run into Master E, "Aqua why are you screaming bloody murder?!"

I groan in frustration and slam my fist against the wall which only cause him to shake his head, "Aqua you're not going to win this game. Put up your pieces and call it a done deal, okay? Do that before you end up hurting someone." I stare at him in aw, "How did you.." I start but he cuts me off, "I know a lot of things you think I am oblivious to, stop now this is about to get out of hand.

One part of me starts to understand this but the bigger part of me demands justice. "I can't just let it go! I had him first! He is mine!" He shakes his head and looks dead at me seriously, "No, Aqua," he says firmly, "You do not own him. No one does, he is his own man." "But..but!" "Master Aqua! No, I will not allow it! You trying to ruin an innocent souls life, where is all this darkness coming from?!"

I shake my head and begin to run over to the portal which is still barely open. I can sense his close pursuit but only move steadily faster and I send for my glider in mid-run. Hopping on it I start to make my way out of there but not before getting hit by a strong surge of light as I spin out of control and crash on some unknown place.

I groan and look around me to see a beautiful beach. Destiny Islands, I think to myself. I walk slowly towards the water as I remove my armor and make it to the sandy beach. I take my shoes off and move towards the water and let the warm sand seep between my toes as I look out towards the horizon.

As the wind blows and the water rushes beneath my feet I feel calmed. Just as I hear steady footsteps behind me. "Aqua?" I turn around quickly seemingly jolted out of my trance and I'm surprised to see Ven standing next to me.

"Ven..." I say quietly. "Sorry.. about earlier, I was just really upset and yeah.." he says his words drifting off with the steadily blowing wind. I nod and he steadily moves towards me, but instead of kissing me, like my mind wants he leans into my chest and cries? yes he just sits there and cries, I hold him still confused until he lets it all out.

"I just want her back!" he says between sobs, I merely nod and rub his back like a mother comforting her crying child. Abruptly he backs up wipes his tears and runs off, I hear a portal open as he bolts out of there and takes off.

I stand there frozen not sure of what exactly happened in that short meeting and not even sure of what to make out of it either, "He needs you there as a friend, not a lover Aqua." I don't even have to guess who it is, that voice is too familiar.

"I know Terra, I just..i just..can't." I say quietly as he wraps his arms around me from behind and I finally let out my fair share of tears. "You can't keep trying to play this game either."

I feel a strong surge of déjà vu as he says this. Wait a minute I bet E told him to say that! I turn around and push him from me. "What was that for?" I narrow my eyes at him, trying to play dumb eh? Well two can play that game, "Oh, I don't know." I say walking in circles pretending to be oblivious. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Aqua what has gotten into you? I only want what is best!" He shouts as if trying to get the message to stick in my head. "No all you want is to get even and win the bet I don't think so!" i say being stubborn. He moves over to me and grabs me roughly, "No **you** only want to get even!" I look down as tears threaten to stain my face,

"Why do you even care?" I ask weakly looking down as the waves rush around my feet. "Because," he says quietly, "I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow this is intense<strong> well since I am all alone. R&R


	8. Chapter 8

Exuse the delay we all know how the Christmas season is soo

i have got an idea since you will never know when i may update my stories i have decided to make a story that is solely for that purpose,

to tell you when my stories will be updated.

It will be called the update files.

Check my main page to find it


	9. A New Light On Things

Okay quick explanation on what has been going down before I start this chap, I had some bad Chinese food and was pretty darn sick for a while. So i am Sorry for not updating. I am trying to keep a good record and make sure my stories don't get more than 2 weeks old, And with that my new years resolution is to update my stories more :). So Enjoy this chap!

Aqua Pov.

"What?" was all I could say in response to what he had said to me. We just sat there staring at each other in what can only be described as an awkward silence, but I would say it was more of a realization, an understanding silence.

Terra looks down at his feet and then off into the horizon.

"Whether you choose to believe that our not is you choice...But I just want you to know that," He finishes walking inland. I'm frozen in place, I don't know what to do. Should I run after him? run after Ven? Or run from it all? I've spent all my time trying to destroy someone else's relationship so I could have my gain, I've been so blind so..clueless to Terra's feelings for me.

How could I been so oblivious, I think hanging my head in shame. I was so selfish and once more, I was so blind. Thinking back to what I should do I think about running away from all of this, all these decisions. "No I can't give up like this!" I shout out to no one as I run towards the direction in which I saw him leave.

"Terra! Terra!" I cry out trying to find him, "Ter-," I am cut off as I run into the man himself, Terra? No I wish, Vanitus. I gasp and crab walk backwards, trying to make a hasty escape.

"Aw, you running after your newly found true love?" he says mockingly. I hiss and try to stand up but get shot back down by a surge of dark energy.

I make try to sit up but I am held down by his power. He steadily moves over me, I can't see his facial expression because of his helmet but I know it is one of victory. I struggle and strain as I try to over power him but because of my recent frustrations and un-reasonable jealousy and anger his dark energy just gets stronger. "Terra!" I gasp urgently before everything goes black.

Terra Pov.

"Aqua!" i cry out running towards the sound of her cries before coming to a screeching halt as i see Vanitus disappear with Aqua's body over his shoulder.

My eyes widen and I make a feeble attempt to try to stop him. I stand there in the spot where he was just moments before and slam my fist on a nearby tree. _This can't happen! I have to get her back! But first I have to find Ventus_. I run towards the portal he so clumsily left open and fly back home.

"Master E! Ven!" I cry out running towards the house and busting into the main room gasping for breath. "Oh my Terra what's wrong? And have you seen Aqua?" Master E asks me worried.

I continue to gasp for breath but manage to spit out a couple of words, "Aqua...kidnapped..Vanitus...Islands!" His eyes widen, "Aqua was kidnapped by Vanitus!" Ven says now coming into the room. I nod finally catching my breath, "We have to save her!" Ven says frantic.

Master E nods now deep in thought, "What should we do?" I ask, anxious for an answer. He waves my question away and moves towards his chair and sits down, now extremely deep in thought. Ven and I wait impatiently for an answer.

I start pacing around the room while Ven sits in the corner with his face in his hands, most likely extremely frustrated that first his girlfriend is gone and now one of his best friends.

I wouldn't have been able to handle his frustration, I would have went insane and started tearing everything to pieces just to find answers.

it already burned to have Aqua gone, cause believe it or not, I really loved her, no matter how blind she was to it. I would still always love her, I sigh to myself and continue pacing back and forth.

"Okay boys listen up!" Master E says making both of our heads pop up in attention, "I Think I have a plan to get both of them back, but I need you too to listen carefully. Are you ready?" Ven and I both look at each other hopefully, I know we are both praying that whatever Master E has planned will really work.

Aqua Pov.

I groan and roll over on a cold tiled floor. I shiver and slowly sit upholding my head and taking a strong inhale, glad to breath properly. I stretch myself out and hear a whimpering sound in a nearby corner.

I look over and get my eyes to adjust to the dim light. It's no other than..Jasmine! She looks up at me and smiles, probably glad to see a familiar face for once. She nods and quickly hugs me.

"Oh finally a familiar face!" she says still crying. I hug her back, putting all my grudges aside and think that Ven would want me to watch her. She is sadly, his most prized possession more prized than I could ever be. "Is this part of the plan?" she whispers to me. I nod, just to reassure her that good things are to come.

I know that everyone will be here soon. We finally break the hug and I get a good look at her, she looks the same but her clothes dirty and some parts of her body are in scarred.

She sees me looking and looks down at herself before covering up and turning away from me. "Jasmine..." I say softly putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She cries and shakes her head, "Ven wont want me if I look like this!" she says now crying again.

"Nonsense!" I say sternly not matter how much I really despised this girl I knew it was the girl Ven loved and I wasn't going to lie to her, "He will love you no matter what. Jasmine you are all he talks about the only one he wants. No matter how beaten or bruised you are he will love you..forever."

She looks up at me and gets a big grin on her face. "Your Certain?" "I'm Certain."

* * *

><p><strong>Well it seems like Aqua is putting her differences aside! Bravo to her, bravo! R&amp;R<strong>


	10. All Jealousy Aside

Terra Pov.

I had never heard of anything like it but it seemed as though Master E's plan was truly genius He might be old but he was wise to his years, if that makes any sense at all.

We were ready to out smart Vanitus, there was one thing he was incapable of, showing weakness so we used his massive levels of dark energy to track him. It was all pretty complicated when Master E explained it but with the help of King Mickey it wasn't really that hard. Darkness tends to pull like a magnet and so does light.

With the darkness huddling closer together in-between worlds its pull becomes more noticeable. We knew not to go where more light energy was pulling because obviously Vanitus wouldn't dare to lure in those areas.

We went towards the parts that the darkness was migrating towards. "There!" Ven shouted jogging me out of my thoughts, I nodded and we flew in landing on an old brick building of Twilight Town.

"Are you ready Ven?" I asked him removing my armor as he did the same to his, "Yes, I have never been more ready in my life." It was time for the rescue.

Aqua Pov.

I knew what I said was true, I knew there was nothing more that I could reassure her of. Ven would always want her and not me, but hey what are you going to do?

We can't always win every battle. Besides I think I know who really needs me. I sigh and lean against the wall again. Neither of us have seen Vanitus or anyone for that matter for the last oh 3 or 4 hours maybe?

Well maybe this would be the time to start planning our escape, only if I knew what the boys were up to it would make everything a lot easier! But no, it just doesn't work like that. Maybe if I wasn't being so selfish and self-centered, we could have already made plans.

But I let the darkness get the best of me, I sigh and look at my wavy reflection in a puddle on the ground. 'Where was all that darkness coming from?' I think to myself, mimicking Master E's words in my head.

"Um...Aqua?" Jasmine says jotting me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" I say looking up at her. "You know how we mentioned that plan earlier, well...when are they going to get here?" she asks her voice in a low whisper, for if Vanitus was snooping nearby we wouldn't want him to hear. "Soon," I tell her my voice still low, "Very soon." Her face turns from seriousness to happiness.

"Great!" She says smiling. After a small awkward silence I speak again, "So what's happened to you since you have been here?" She looks down at her feet seemingly ashamed, "A lot of stuff..." she says not daring to go into detail.

"Oh..." I say my words trailing off into the distance. I got the message there, she doesn't want to talk about it so I am not going to pester her. I lean back against the could concrete wall and start to throw lose chunk of concrete out of the cell on a nearby desk. A loud crash noise radiated around the building making the cell shake and causing a chunk of concrete to crash next to me.

Both of our eyes were wide as I was sure I would pass out from the shock. "That was close!" Jasmine said her eyes still wide. I merely nod still unable to speak before regaining my composure and realizing something.

"There finally here!" I say gladly but quickly quiet my tone when I hear angry footsteps. "Vanitus!" Jasmine practically screams before covering her mouth quickly. The devil himself comes around the corner and opens the cell but not before sending me flying against the wall with a ray of dark energy.

"Jasmine!" I cry out ,sounding like Ven as Vanitus picks her up by her barley being held together collar. "Too late Aqua!" he says dragging her off. I struggle and squirm as Jasmine is being dragged away kicking and screaming before knocking something off the table. At first I didn't notice what it was and then I saw it, the deactivation key!

It deactivated the machine that was holding my Keyblade. I smile an silently thank her before focusing and remembering what Master E told me about beating the darkness. "Positive thoughts aqua positive thoughts..."

I said to myself putting all my jealousy aside and blasting out of the veil Vanitus has put me in before running over to grab my Keyblade and dashing up the steps. I was ready to kick some a-s-s!

* * *

><p><strong>Me: wow this just keeps getting better, and people who are reading this story i am sad to say it is coming to an end. The next chapter shall be its last! :') well At least I had fun writing it!<strong>


	11. Challenge Completed

Aqua Pov.

Before I even had expected anything, Unversed were was a mad house, surely we would find a way out of this. The pressure was on and Jasmine's occasional screams were not helping me at all on trying to be focused and somewhat relaxed.

it was all about the balance and I knew I had disrupted one probably about a month ago when I let Jasmine get kidnapped over my on jealous and irrational feelings. Ventus just didn't love me, plain and simple.

It was now that I had finally come to accept this fact. It was kind of strange that I had to be put on the spot and that there had to be a life or death situation for me to be able to suck it up and admit it. Master E always said, 'the truth is in the light, and that light is surrounded by what you want to be true in the swirling darkness." At first this made no sense at all to me, but now it does.

Nonetheless, he was really saying that what you want to be true clouds out what the truth actually is. I spin around slashing my Keyblade around. I knew this wasn't going to be an easy fight as I was sweating before the real fighting had even began.

It wasn't until the Earth seemed to shake and Terra's heavy footsteps were heard that I could see any sign of relief coming. I smiled upon seeing him, making him smile in return. However, the exchange was short as the Unversed began launching attacks at us.

Ven Pov.

Jasmine, Jasmine, Jasmine! my mind screamed. I could hear her screams over the sounds of Terra and Aqua's Keyblades. Where was she? Where was my prescious sweetheart? I nervously went down winding hallway after winding hallway trying to find the sources of her screams. There! My mind screamed to me finally finding the source of her cries.

"Vanitus!" I hissed barging in the room, by Keyblade poised and ready. He sat there with a smug smirk on his face as he held her by her neck. I was frozen in place and fearing if I moved that she would suffer a horrid fate.

"Vanitus, let's make a deal." He tilts his head, his face still covered by his helment. "Let her go and you can have my Keyblade." I can imagine him rasing an eyebrow on his covered face.

"Hmm...here!" he says tossing her almost through the wall but not before I intercept him by throwing my Keyblade at the right angle, allowing it to transform into a Glider as I catch Jasmine bridal style. "Damn you!" he screams flying out the wall.

I call my armor and hop on my Glider holding Jasmine all the way. Now ready to get the hell out of there.

Terra Pov.

Fighting along with Aqua seems different from before. She seems to have gotten stronger. But, not in a usual and physically way. She seems stronger in a different way, the old way.

Lately in her fighting it would just be pure strength and no passion like she used to do. Now she was fighting with something else under her belt, and it surely was a lot better than before.

She seemed more focused too, beforehand she was more distracted and tensed up. I smiled as we finished off the last of them and Ven came gliding past holding Jasmine as he made his way into the courtyard and back home.

We both followed out into the courtyard and summoned our Gliders on the way. We were ready to go.

***A WEEK LATER****

Aqua Pov.

The old Aqua would say life as she knew it was over. Ven had just proposed to Jasmine in front of all of us during lunch. However, I wasn't old jealous Aqua anymore. No, those days were over.

I would and could never had Ven ever. He could never loved me in the way he loved his new wife to be Jasmine. It was going to be something I would just have to live with. Anyways it didn't really bother me anymore I knew who I was meant to be with this entire time and Ventus wasn't the one.

Master E had been right, I was too blocked by what I wanted to be true to really see and accept the truth. I knew who I was supposed to be with and that was why I was walking on the beach of Destiny Islands and not plotting to ruin their wedding and honeymoon.

It was an agreement I made with myself, I would take a bad thing for my heart and turn it into a good one. I finally made it to where I was headed to. I give him a big bear head and say what I know we both want to hear, "Terra, I don't think, but I absolutely know I love you..."

3rd person Pov.

Terra locked her in a deep kiss after she spoke those words. But it was truly getting to this part, this time that was why they successfully completed,

_**The Challenge.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And that was our grand finale!<strong>


End file.
